Alan Parker
by Morrolan
Summary: A story about Spider-Man's son. Please read and review. Sorry its taking so long to update, my computer crashed and I lost everything, my backup disk got messed up. It'll be a while till its udated cause I don't have any time, I got Finals really soon.


Disclaimer: Spiderman belongs to Marvel Comics. Batman Beyond belongs to Warner Brothers Studios. Alan Parker belongs to me, so does Catherine McGinnis and Michael McGinnis. Oh yeah! Harry Osbourn also belongs to Marvel Comics. Also, the College for Creative Studies belongs to itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"Push! Push!"  
"I'm pushing!"  
"I see the head! Now the shoulders! It's a boy!"  
"Congratulations Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker. You have a beautiful baby boy."  
"Oh Peter, he's so cute!"  
"He's got your eyes M.J."  
"I think we'll name him Alan."  
"Yes, Alan is a good name M.J."  
"All right, the nurse is going to take him and clean him up now. Say goodbye to your mom and dad Alan."  
"Bye Alan"  
"Bye-bye cutie pie"   
  
  
19 years later.  
  
  
"I can't believe they are gone."  
"It was so sudden, so totally unexpected."  
  
I wish that they would all just shut up and go away, Alan thought. I know they want to show their respect for mom and dad, but I want them to go away. I still can't believe that they are gone. Just four days ago they got on that plane. Just four days ago that I got that call, the man was so polite. I didn't understand what he was saying at first. Then I didn't believe him, he had to repeat it three times before it sunk in. I got so hysterical. And now today is the funeral. So many people came. I don't even know half of these people. They are people who followed my mom's modeling career when she was younger, people that she used to work with. I wish they hadn't come. All they care about was that she was a model and she was famous. They don't care about who she was to me, who she really was on the inside. They didn't even really know my father, who he was, only that he was the Famous Mary Jane Watson's husband. I hate that.  
  
  
I'm moving to Detroit soon, I'm going to school there. But the main reason is that I can't stand it here anymore, not this house, not this city. To many memories. My dad's friend Harry, or Uncle Harry as I call him, is coming to help me pack up everything. He is also helping me sell the house. I have to go clean out my parent's room.  
  
Alan shut his journal. Wondering why he even bothered to keep it anymore. Then he went upstairs to clean his parent's room. In his father's dresser he found a letter addressed to him.  
  
Dear Alan,  
  
Your mother and I love you very much. But if you are reading this something unfortunate has happened, we are sorry that we missed your birthday. The key included in this is to a safety deposit box at our bank. Do not tell anyone about this, not even Harry. It is absolutely imperative that you follow these instructions.   
Remember not to tell ANYONE.  
  
Love,  
Dad.  
  
  
"...What the hell?" Alan said.  
"Alan?! Are you here?" came a voice from downstairs.  
"Uncle Harry, is that you?"  
"Yeah, where are you?"  
"I'm upstairs in mom and dad's room. I'll be down in a minute."  
"All right. I'll start in the living room."  
"Ok, the boxes are in the dining room and there is some newspaper for anything fragile."  
"The ones over here bye the buffet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
  
A couple of minutes later Alan came downstairs.  
  
"All that's left is my room, my bathroom, and the kitchen,. Everything else is done, except for this room, which is half done." Alan said, gesturing at the living room.  
"All right. I'm almost done here. When are the movers coming?"  
"They will be here Saturday around 10 o'clock."  
"What time does your flight leave?"  
"Sunday at 2:30."  
"What time should you get to the airport?"  
"Probably around 2 o'clock."  
"You want me to start in the kitchen?"  
"Sure, just throw away any food left, put the cans in a box. There shouldn't be any food in the fridge. The pots and pans are already packed. There should only be the stuff in the cupboard left. Jill was working in there."  
"Yeah, my daughter isn't much help sometimes."  
"She helped, I'm just not sure how much, and I haven't been in the kitchen yet."  
"Well, I'll get started."  
"I'm going to pack my bathroom."  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Hey Alan!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You want to go out to lunch?"  
"Sure, just a minute."  
  
Alan and Harry went to a little restaurant a couple of blocks from the house. They sat down and ordered their food. After they finished eating Harry went to the washroom and Alan went to pay the bill. As he was walking he tripped on a young woman's purse and fell flat on his face.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" asked the young lady.  
"Not at all, my ego has been severely injured, I'm not sure if I'll recover."  
"Oh, is that all?" she said, with a slight smile.  
"Yes, that's all, and you could be more sympathetic, it was your purse that tried to kill me."  
"I'm sorry." she could barely contain her laughter. "Let me help you up."  
She grabbed his arm and he grabbed hers. She pulled him up.  
"Thank you very much Miss...?"  
"Catherine McGinnis."   
"Thank you very much Miss McGinnis. I'm Alan Parker."  
"You're welcome Mr. Parker."  
"Hey Alan! Let go!" called Harry.  
"Umm...Oh, Uncle Harry! I still need to pay the bill."  
"Hurry up boy, we need to finish getting you packed."  
"It was nice meeting you Miss McGinnis. Good day, and maybe we'll run into each other sometime, hopefully without your purse."  
"But that's how we met."  
"Right, then I forgive the purse for trying to kill me."  
"Bye, Alan." Catherine smiled.  
  
The next day.  
  
Alan woke up feeling disoriented. He looked around his room, then he remembered. He was moving today. He stood up and stretched, then he went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth. Then he stripped his bed, put his toothpaste, towel, toothbrush, pajamas, and everything else in a bag and put the bag into the trunk of his car. He looked at his watch and decided he had some time still before the movers showed up as it was only 7 o'clock. He walked to the restaurant that he had gone to the day before.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Cat was sitting in her favorite booth when she saw him walk in. She couldn't help but stare at him, he was so cute. He saw her, she could tell, so she smiled and waved. He stopped at her table on his to a booth in the back of the reastaurant.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Hey, would you like to sit with me?"  
"Sure, why not."  
  
2 hours later.  
  
"Can I call you sometime?" she asked.  
"No, I'm moving out of state tomorrow, sorry."  
"Oh"  
Alan looked down at his watch and saw that it was 9:30. "SHIT!"  
"What?"  
"I'm late, sorry I have to go!"  
Alan grabbed his bill and went to the register and paid it, not taking his change.  
Cat sat and watched him leave. A couple of minutes later she got up paid her bill and left.  
  
Alan ran quickly to the bank.  
"How may I help you sir?" asked the teller.  
"Where are the safety deposit boxes?"  
"Just a moment sir." The teller pushed a button and a few minutes later a man came out of a back room.  
"You have your key sir?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Follow me please."  
They walked into a room lined with boxes of varying sizes.  
"Box number please sir."  
"Number 32."  
The man reached up and pulled a box out of the wall.  
"Follow me."  
The man took him to a room with a table and a couple chairs.  
"When you are done, just push this button," he said, pointing to a button near the door. "If you are emptying the box mark it on this form, sign on the line at the bottom and leave the key." The man set the form on the table and left. Alan opened the box. He suddenly felt faint, and he sat down hard in the chair. He regained his composure and dumped the contents into his bag. He signed the form, set it and the key down on the table next to the box, and pushed the button. A few minutes later the man came back.  
"Yes Mr. Parker?"  
"I'd like to leave now."  
"Follow me please."  
  
The man showed Alan the way back to the main area of the bank and left him there. Alan walked back to his house, thinking about what he found in the box. Harry was waiting for him at the house, directing the moving men.  
  
"Alan! Finally, where were you?"  
"I went to get some breakfast and got distracted, I nearly missed getting to the bank. Sorry I'm late."  
"That's fine, it's only 10:30."  
"How much more is there?"  
"Almost all of the boxes. The people who bought the house kept getting in the way."  
"What do you mean? They aren't supposed to come until tomorrow."  
"They wanted to measure the width of the doorway and double check some other things."   
"Thanks for all your help Uncle."  
"Hey no problem. What distracted you at the restaurant?"  
"That girl we ran into yesterday. Her name is Catherine McGinnis."  
"Well lover boy, you need to learn not to let girls distract you."  
"Yeah, too bad I'm moving though, she asked me for my phone number."  
"Gee, to bad. It's off to the College for Creative Studies for you. No girls."  
  
  
She wished that he hadn't ran off so fast. She had wanted to ask him where he was moving. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, she was moving soon as well. Too bad though, he was so cute.  
"Hey Cat!"  
"Mike! I'm so glad to see you."  
"Yeah little sis'?"  
"Yeah big bro'. Is dad still upset?"  
"That you left Gotham and moved to New York to be with mom and that now you are going away to college in Detroit? Yes he is. He'll get over it eventually though. He's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that you aren't his little girl anymore. Plus he doesn't want to lose you like he lost mom."  
"It's not his fault that mom left. She just couldn't handle who dad was. He should have told her before they got married."  
"Yeah, but he was afraid that he would lose her if he did, like all the other women in his life."  
"Well, mom is happier with Nick anyway, and Nick is not so bad."  
"Yeah, but he can't see that, he keeps blaming himself. Are you going to take 'it' with you?"  
"Yes, Dad is probably upset about that too huh?"  
"A little, but he gave 'it' to you."  
"Yeah."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Next week."  
"I'll miss you little sis'."  
"I'll miss you too Mike."  
  
Alan picked up the phone on the third ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes, this is he."  
"What? The house won't be ready until next week? It was supposed to be ready tomorrow. I'm flying up tomorrow. Can you call and cancel my flight? Great, thanks, good day." Alan hung up the phone.  
"Damn!"  
"Alan, such language!"  
"Sorry Uncle, Jill."  
"That's ok Alan, dad says that sometimes too," said Jill.  
"I do not! What was that anyway?"  
"The house isn't ready yet. I have to delay my flight now."  
"What about your stuff?"  
"That's all fine. The movers can't get it up there until next week anyway."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Because they won't have a truck to drive it there until Tuesday."  
"That's good. You can stay at my place."  
"Thanks Uncle."  
"No problem. We'll just give you Jill's room."  
"You better not dad, we have all those other rooms anyway."  
"Yes dear." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I saw that!"  
  
Next Saturday at the airport.  
  
Alan got out of the limo, and Harry and Jill followed.   
"This wasn't necessary Uncle, I could have taken a cab."  
"I wanted to drive you. Besides, I see you aren't the only one who came in a limo." He nodded over toward a big black limo. A tall dark haired woman was just getting out of it.  
"Isn't that the girl we met at the restaurant?"  
"Yeah, its her."  
"I'll get your bags taken care of. Which one is the carryon? Go say hi."  
"That blue on. And thanks Uncle."  
Harry just stood there and shook his head. Jill giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Cat!"  
"Alan! I thought you left last week."  
"Had some problems with the house."  
"Oh."  
Just then two dark-haired men got out of the limo. Both of them looked a lot like Cat.  
"Alan, let me introduce you to my dad and my brother. Dad, Mike, this is Alan Parker, Alan this is my dad and my brother Mike."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. McGinnis."  
Mike broke in and said, "You can call me Mike."  
"Mike." They shook hands.  
"Hey Alan!" Harry called.  
"Let me introduce you to my Uncle and my cousin."   
They walked over to where Harry and Jill were standing.  
"Uncle Harry, Jill, I'd like you to meet the McGinnis's, this is Catherine, Michael and Mr. McGinnis. This is my Uncle Harry Osbourn and his daughter Jill."  
"Osbourn, nice to see you again. I didn't know you had a nephew," Mr. McGinnis said.  
"Yes, well he is not really my nephew. He is my best friend's son."  
  
While they talked they went through the security checkpoints and headed toward the terminal. Suddenly a voice came over the loud speakers "Flight 763 to Detroit now boarding, Flight 763 to Detroit now boarding."  
  
"CRAP!" yelled Cat and Alan at the same time. They both started saying goodbye to everyone and then they ran off down the terminal. They got to the entrance to the plane and gave the lady their tickets. They boarded the plane.  
Alan looked at Cat puzzeled.  
"You are moving to Detroit too?"  
"Yes I am. I didn't know you were moving to Detroit. You just told me you were moving."  
"Hey, look we are sitting right next to each other!"  
"Wow! What a coincidence." 


End file.
